Bloody Flower
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: I pushed the big red button and I appeared here. Here, where I was no longer part of the mafia. Here, where I was no longer an infamous assassin. Now, I just need to get back. I don't want to go back, but if I don't, the other me just might die... and the universe might just collapse. Parallel World. No pairings. Enjoy! (Ah... no one appreciates my updates...)
1. Chapter 1

**If you must know, the title just sounded cool (to me at least... I have a really bad sense of names). This was just this random idea that popped in my head. Another parallel world story, I just love those. So... enjoy! (Although, I'm gonna mess up on this story too, just watch me)**

* * *

I looked at the paper one more time before destroying it. I'm not likely to forget the job and it was more safe that way. I _am_ a cautious person after all.

Concealing myself in mist flames, I walked through the airport until I found the right plane. Careful not to touch or bump into someone, I went to the back of the plane where the restroom was. I turned the the dial on the outside so it said occupied. Too bad for anyone to need to... go during this flight, I'm not leaving. I wanted to sit and even if it was a toilet seat, I was gonna take it. Sneaking onto a plane had its disadvantages. My mist flames went out as I leaned against the room's bare wall. Soon I fell asleep.

I groaned, waking up from my dreamless sleep as the plane landed. Roughly. I should go complain to the head that the pilot they had been horrible at driving. I felt _every single_ bump and we were in the air!

I stretched and smiled as I think of every person who had come to this place only to find it locked. For the entire ride. Ah, the joy.

Cloaking myself in mist flames once again, I walked out of the plane unnoticed through that crowded bridge/hallway that I always hated. If even one _tiny_ little stomp could break it, what would a bomb do? Or a stick or two of dynamite? And all those people to protect. Not like I care, I'm an infamous assassin.

After getting out of that ridiculously stuffy airport, I looked at my watch. 12:00 AM.

'Perfect' I thought.

Swiftly and carefully, I walked into the forest. Italy really had more forests than people thought. Picturing the map that was sent along with my job description, I took a left turn and continued walking straight. With every step, I felt the leaves crunch beneath my feet without any sound which was of course because of my mist flame. I turned right, the ground sloped down here and I could now feel the squish of mud on my boots. They like the leaves were muffled silent, of course.

An owl hooted above and the silence was broken. There were many flaps of wings and hoots following. If I had been anyone other than a mist flame user or assassin, I would've been distracted by the sudden changed in noise. But, I wasn't so I used the noise to camouflage me more in case anyone was looking. I highly doubted that but, who knows? After all, this is the secretive, bloody, over cautious mafia. I guess I'm over cautious too, but life as a secret assassin can do much to you.

I finally reach my destination. This one spot in the forest didn't seem like much. It was just another part of the forest that the bright moonlight didn't reach. Or not. I pulled on a vine wrapped around a slim branch that seemed somewhat paler than the others. One of the bushes disappeared showing the rotting marble stairs below.

I clicked on my flashlight and went in, dissipating my mist flames. There might still be active flame detectors. The air was musty and damp. The once sparkling clean walls were now covered with fungi and other things I don't want to name. None of this bothered me. I was an infamous assassin after all.

I continued going down the stairs until I reached the bottom. There was a long hallway with multiple doors. I took the 13th door on the left. That's where my goal was after all. I can just go finish my job and then explore the other rooms. With extreme caution, of course, who knows what traps there were.

I touched the door and it creakily opened. To think this was one of _Verde-sama's_ hidden labs. I sighed in disappointment as I looked around the room with only my flashlight as a light source. There were scraps of metal thrown messily all over the place. There were burnt pieces of failed experiments sitting on counters abandoned. There were-

'_Finally I found it!_' I thought, walking over to the only project in the room... _not_ exploded, _not_ burnt, _not_ torn into piece,_ not_ dented. I really can't believe this was once the _genius scientist_ Verde-sama's lab.

Holding the small machine in my palm and studying it carefully under the light of my flashlight, I noticed just how intricate the thing was. Tiny screws were almost invisible after being so tightly twisted into the sides. I couldn't fit the thinnest of my fingernails inside and believe me, my fingernails are _thin_. I grinned in satisfaction. This definitely was one of Verde-sama's inventions.

I just wonder why it was still here. The rest of the room was trashed as if its scientists had hastily left the room. Who knows? It might just have. I went to look in the other rooms just to see if it was the same with all the other rooms.

I know my assignment was just to get the device out of that _one_ room, but I was a curious. And no one client can stop me, an infamous assassin from doing what I wanted. I would just leave without finishing my job thus leaving me with countless enemies, but they still haven't found me so I really didn't care much. After all, they're just looking for me in Italy assuming I live here. Too bad for them! None of them suspected I live in a different country. So for now, I was perfectly safe. Even as an assassin.

I know I've said that I'm a secretive, infamous assassin for a while. Well, that's what the mafioso call me. I admit I call myself that too, but I'm not really an assassin. I have never really killed any of the people I was supposed to kill. After all, they were all innocent people! I just hid them on this peaceful, currently unknown island. Not that the mafia needed to know where. There's plenty of food growing there and if not, the land is rich and I _have _released some animals there. The people living there call me a hero. For saving them from certain death and for the hospitality.

Some calls me Bloody Flower, I have never declined a job for 'assassination'. Another calls me 'Flower of Hope', I have never declined to help someone who was about the be assassinated.

'..._ ...every single room was like that one! What happened here?!_'

Now aware that something went wrong here, I tensed. I must be paranoid, being scared of something that happened so long ago.

_'__But what if it was a poison gas that went wrong? Mini atom bomb? How high is the radiation level of the air?_'

I still felt uneasy and I was mad at myself for that. I prided myself as a smart and composed person. These thoughts went against my very personality, must be some force controlling me. **(*achoo!*) **I guess I was right, I don't feel the fear any longer.

Whatever, I continued searching for any projects that were still intact. I spotted another small machine that looked almost identical to the one I was holding. Except this had a big red button top. And a faded piece of tape that had some kind of warning on it. I ignored the warning. I grabbed the small thing with the hand holding the other device, the hand not holding the flashlight, and it almost fell. So I tucked it under my arm and went back to the stairs.

The trip up the stairs was much harder than the one going down. No more details, let's just keep it at that. I definitely did not almost trip and almost destroy the devices. After all, I'm an infamous assassin. After I came out of the underground passage, I shrouded myself in mist flames again. I pulled on the vine again and the bush came back, hiding the passage once again. The flashlight blinked out as I flipped the switch

Tracing my way back to the place where I came from, I ended up at the muddy area again. I mentally face-palmed myself. I forgot about my footprints! I moved through the mud quickly, wiping away any markings in the mud created by me.

Of course, I just had to slip. I landed on the other side of the muddy area. Good thing I didn't get that muddy. I hid any evidence of me being here again and started walking a again. I froze. Touching under my arm. It. Was. Gone. _GONE!_

I walked back to the area cursing myself for being so clumsy when I usually wasn't. Must be some random person wanting to torture me...again. **(*achoo*)**

I grabbed the device, hoping it wasn't broken. Knowing Verde-sama's inventions, it most likely wasn't. I tried to wipe the mud off. I accidentally click the BIG RED BUTTON. And since everyone knows big red buttons usually meant trouble, I panicked and cursed myself.

'_A bomb? No, Verde-sama wouldn't make something as simple as that. So WHAT is it?!_'

There was a flash of light and I was gone.

* * *

**That was the longest thing I have ever written. Applause everyone! Don't expect any of the other chapters to be this long though... So, does anyone know who our 'infamous assassin' is? I think I made it quite obvious with the name and such... Please review! Doesn't matter what is written, I accept them all, just REVIEW! Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel bad... I have no motivation to update any of my stories. But nobody is updating the stories I was reading so I have nothing else to do. (/T3T)/ Please don't get bite me to death if this chapter fails, I haven't really thought this story out much.**

* * *

"Sensei... collapsed... May I... nurses'..."

I heard a familiar voice. Her sentences sounded broken to me as I struggled to stay concussions. My head throbbed, my ears hurt, and my vision was unfocused.

_'What happened?'_

Then, the events in the forest came back to me. I once again cursed myself at carelessness.

_'Now, what did that device do?'_ That was my last thought before I once again fell unconscious. Except this time, I didn't wake up till much later.

**Timeskip~**

"You finally woke up!" The familiar voice said. "You had me so worried, just falling unconscious like that. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I replied groggily. "Where am I?" My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't see. My body was aching all over the place, so I couldn't feel. My mind was unable to process any information at all. I found all this really embarrassing. If I was in enemy territory, I probably would've been dead. I guess I wasn't in enemy territory.

The person next to me said. "The nurse's office. Are you sure you're fine? You look really bad."

"Yes, I'm fine." I said in an irritated voice. Who can blame me? So many unknown components and my brain was _still_ not functioning correctly. At least I knew where I was now.

That wasn't entirely true. 'The nurse's office' was extremely vague.

"The nurse's office where?" I said the question out loud.

"Huh?" The voice sounded female. Who was it?! Why can't I remember? "What do you mean? The nurse's office at school, of course."

At that exact moment, all my senses came back to me. My brain worked. My body functioned.

I looked around the room and realized what the girl said was right. Now how did I get here? I turned my head to thank the girl, but stopped when I saw the girl's face.

"Kyoko?!"

She looked at me strangely, clearly seeing the surprise on my face and hearing it in my voice.

"What's wrong, Hana-chan? **(That's what she calls her right?)** Why do you seem so surprised?"

I didn't answer. Biting the inside of my lip, I thought of all the possibilities. I picked the most logical one. The device was a mini-teleporter. Knowing Verde-sama and the mafia, it was entirely possible. They had things decades before their time.

"So how did I end up here?" I asked.

Kyoko must have noticed that I avoided her question no matter how dense she is, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she answered all my questions. It felt like an interrogation session,**(I think that's what it's called. If I'm wrong please tell me.)** but Kyoko didn't ask any questions even if she kept looking at me worriedly. I wondered why, I wasn't really all that close to her.

"We were in the middle of a lesson, when you fell out of your seat. I carried you here."

"What time is it?"

"Lunch-break."

"What's the date?"

"Wait... um, it's 2/17. A Monday"

_'So, I was in the forest yesterday...and came here today?'_

"So," I asked this once slowly, carefully choosing my words so I won't offend her. "What exactly is my relation with you?"

From her expression, I knew it didn't work.

"W-we're best f-friends." She looked close to tears. Her eyes looked worried. "Hana-chan, what's wrong with you? Are you sure you're okay? You have been asking me strange questions for the last ten minutes!"

"Kyoko, I said I'm fine!" I didn't mean to be so loud or sound so irritated, but she already asked that question three times now. I know she means well, but it's really weird having someone who you don't know well get so flustered about you. And she called me her best friend...

_'Wait. What?!'_

The last time I talked to Kyoko, she was nice and polite. However, the Kyoko I talked to last time also had a sense of superiority that she showed almost everyone. (Of course, I was one of those exceptions. I'm the smartest student in the school, after all. People always wondered why I didn't go to a better school.) This Kyoko didn't have it.

Kyoko widen her eyes. She ran out the door and didn't look back. Now I felt bad for what I did. How people will laugh. An assassin feeling sorry for a spoiled, popular, middle school girl. Well, I was in middle school too. so I guess that reason is invalid.

It didn't matter at all. I ran after her, she was way ahead of me considering the fact she left about twenty seconds before me. Still, she really shouldn't be that much father ahead than me. If I remember correctly, that girl _always_ wore high heels to school. Even though Kyoya warned (read threatened) her so many times already, she never changed that.

I realized why she was faster than before. Her high heels were gone.

At first, I thought the world ended. But then again, if the world didn't end when Kyoko lost her sense of superiority then, why would it end now?

_'Because she didn't wear her heels, that's why.'_

I sighed. There was definitely wrong with the world today. (As if I didn't already know that.) Everyone turned their heads to look at us as we passed by, their face giving away their surprise. What's so surprising about two people running in a hallway? When one is the popular idol of the school and the other, the smartest? Nothing. Of course, there was.

The thing that was wrong was the fact that running in the hallways is against school rules. Breaking school rules equals being bitten to death by Kyoya.

That's where my day got even more confusing.

"For running in the hallways, you will be bitten to death." Kyoya stopped me by throwing a tonfa at me. He _never_ stopped me unless it was something important. Not after _that_ accident. I looked across the hallway. The last thing I saw of Kyoko was her hair disappearing around the corner. I cursed myself. I'll have to find her later.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and said. "I'm going to bite you to death, herbivore."

My eye twitched. Kyoya _also_ haven't called me herbivore since _that_ accident.

"For what?!"

"I told you. For running in the hallways. Do you have hearing problems?" He said in a tone that would've killed me by annoyance before any physical damage was inflicted on me. He didn't waste any time either. His tonfa was already flying through the air before he finished his sentence. However, I saw that the throw was not his best. He should know better than to underestimate me.

I easily caught the weapon before flinging it right back at him with twice the speed.

"Oh? You're good." Kyoya acknowledged. I felt déjà vu wash over me. This was the exact scene before _that_ accident. Did he want it to happen again? There was no way he would forget it.

"Kyoya, are you sure you want _that_ accident to happen again? Because, you know, this is a complete repeat of what happened last time."

He looked irritated. "I did not give you permission to call me that, herbivore. And what accident are you talking about?"

I froze for just a moment when he said that. And that was enough for me to get impaled on the head. **(Really going to get killed one of these days, Hana.)**

I fell unconscious again. I didn't understand anything that happened that happened in the last five minutes, but two major things stuck in my head as the darkness once again swallowed me.

_'He forgot the accident? How was that possible? _and_ How the heck did he knock me out with_ **one**_ blow? A weak one too! Just what is going on?!'_

* * *

**So... how did you like it? It was better than I thought it would be, not like that's saying anything and longer too. So... ****Please review! Doesn't matter what is written, I accept them all, just REVIEW! Arigato.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Finally, there's an update! Are you happy? I am! So... a warning. Hibari-san's going to be very OOC since I can't write him well. Well, good luck reading~**

* * *

I woke up with a major headache. My head throbbed with unbearable pain. I held my head with my arms, trying to lessen the pain. My hands touched one part and felt a small bump.

"Oww!" I yelled. That was inexcusable for an infamous assassin. If I was in enemy territory, I probably would've been dead. I guess I wasn't in enemy territory.

_'Wait. Why does that thought so so familiar?'_

"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. Looking around, I saw that I was laying on a couch in a room with open windows and a desk full of paperwork. That wasn't what caught my attention even though paperwork was probably everybody's worst enemy. No, what caught my attention was Kyoya. He was sitting in that desk full of paperwork asleep.

That was really odd. Considering it was Kyoya, he would _never_ sleep until _all_ his duties were finished, even if the job he had to do was extremely boring or minor. But, here he was, sleeping behind a desk full of paperwork that needed to be filled. The only reason I could think of that would make Kyoya fall asleep like that was if he was extremely tired.

So, I decided to help him because I am so very nice. My headache now gone, I took a pile of papers and took them over to the couch. I grabbed a pen, being very careful not to wake Kyoya up. He really hates it when people interrupt his naps even if it's me. _Especially_ if it's me actually. Apparently, he says that if I woke him up when I was "sneaking" around, it was considered a herbivorous act.

The first paper was for the Boxing Club. They were asking for money to buy a new punching bag. I signed the paper using Kyoya's signature knowing that the old punching bag must have been destroyed again because of Sasagawa Ryohei, the captain of the Boxing Club. Kyoya's signature was pretty easy for me to replicate. After all, I've seen it more times that people would have wanted to see it and because I was a mist flame user.

I continued on to the next one, signing it, and putting it on top of the last piece of paper. I grabbed another and did the same. The process proceeded for another ten minutes until Kyoya stirred. I grabbed all the paperwork, finished and unfinished, and placed them back on the neat desk silently. Kyoya must never know I help him or else he'll bother me for the rest of my life rubbing it in my face. That would be terrible.

I walked to the door and was about to twist the handle when Kyoya said. "Where are you going, herbivore?"

I stopped. Slowly, I turned around, surprise clearly showing on my face. Kyoya had called me herbivore. Why did he call me herbivore?

By the time I turned around to look straight into his eyes, my memory of the entire day came back to me. Kyoko calling me her best friend, then running off with eyes that were glistening with tears. Kyoya calling me herbivore, _again_, and forgetting the unforgettable accident.

_'What is going on?!'_

I didn't realize I said the question out loud. That was really bad, an infamous assassin saying things that they didn't know they were saying. It was really bad because the assassin could be spilling out secrets to the enemy without noticing and killing off a whole lot of people.

Kyoya had heard me say it.

"What is going on? I should be asking you that question." Kyoya said, his eyes narrowing just a tiny bit.

"Okay then, ask me." I replied, just to see his reaction. Or not... The truth is, I really have no idea what was going on. Lots of questions, no answered. Every question I think of only lead to more questions, which only makes things more complicated.

"Hn." He replied. Of course that's what would've happened. What did I expect?

"I have no idea." I said answering the question. I went back to the couch and sat down like I owned the place. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at my action. He himself stood up and went to the window to lean on the wall next to it. I knew that was his favorite spot to be, after all, I've been in the office with him so many times.

"Fine then. Answer my other questions."

I nodded.

"The first, who are you?"

My eyes widened at the question by just a millimeter. Too bad, he noticed it.

"Kurokawa Hana." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It kinda was, Kyoya was like my only friends in school and the only one who knew my secret of being an assassin. Kyoya seemed to be thinking about something.

"No, you are not."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"If I'm not Kurokawa Hana, who am I?" I asked.

"Probably one of those mafioso that the herbivore has attracting."

I almost laughed at this. Yes, I can be considered a mafioso.

"But," Kyoya continued. "You have the same presence as that woman even if your strength and intuition is stronger. Therefore, I have no conclusions."

I almost gaped at him. Did Kyoya just admit he was clueless about something? I thought of how great of value that blackmail material was worth. I shook my head, that wasn't the issue.

"I am Kurokawa Hana. That is the truth. Now, go on to the second question. I am actually quite confused about quite a number of things myself." Wait... did I just admit I was clueless about the subject too?!

"Hn." Kyoya said. "Fine, second question. What is the accident?"

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU FORGET?!" I shouted at him without thinking. He raised a brow. "Fine. Let me remember somethings first." Kyoya nodded and waited a few moments.

"Okay, before I tell you the story, promise me you won't interrupt or attack me in the middle."

"Hn."

"So... it began like this. I was running in the hallways trying to capture an assassin that just _felt_ like taking an entire school hostage. Of course, you were monitoring halls so you stopped me because I was running and the assassin got away. You threw one of your tonfas at me and I caught it so I threw it back with twice the power.

You were impressed so you fought against me harder but, the assassin came back. He also brought comrades with him. You didn't notice because you were so involved with the battle against me. I wasn't really attacking, just avoiding attacks so _I_ did notice them.

One of them had a bomb and they threw it at you head. You collapsed because the shell of the bomb was really heavy. I had to throw the bomb out the window but, there was still damage to the school when the bomb exploded. The windows broke and glass rained down. Most of the students were out of the hall by then so it was only you, me, and the assassins. There was this one big piece of glass and it stabbed you in the back and you were badly injured. I defeated the assassins then so I took the glass out.

You already lost lots of blood so you had to be rushed to the hospital. It was a 5 week stay. You were unconscious for more than half that time. It was horrifying, even to me."

Kyoya looked stunned and somewhat speechless. I guess I looked somewhat pale too, I really hated that memory. The look on my only friend's face... Like I said, it was horrifying.

"That never happened to me." Kyoya said coming out of his shocked state.

"Of course it had!" I exploded. I don't know, those words just got to me. "Take your shirt off."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"You have a really long scar left over from that accident. I'll prove it happened."

"Hn." And he proceeded to take off his shirt. When he did, he showed me his back and I froze, just staring at it. It was impossible. The scar was not there or just wasn't visible. The latter was doubtful because the scar was deep and the skin was somewhat elevated on that part. I ran my finger down where the scar usually was like I've many times. But, the scar just wasn't there.

"I-it i-isn't there." I stammered. I pulled my hand back and my body shook with either shock or fear. I didn't know why I felt the latter but, it was true. I was somewhat afraid.

Kyoya put his shirt back on and with one look at my face, he knew I was truly believed that there was supposed to be a huge scar on his back. Deciding that the topic shouldn't be elaborated on, he asked a different question.

"How is it that you can fight that well? The student Kurokawa Hana has no knowledge of fighting in any records."

"I-i'm an assassin." I said, still shock.

Kyoya looked surprised.

"I've told you after the accident. I'm an assassin." I repeated after I calmed down a bit."

"Hn." Kyoya said and readied to attack.

"Stop. I won't hurt you. You should know. You're my only friend."

"No, I was never your friend. And it is no secret Sasagawa Kyoko is your best friend."

"No. She is a snotty, spoiled, popular brat that you always hated."

"No, I have never hated her."

"I don't get anything anymore!" I suddenly shouted in exasperation. "JUST STOP!"

"Hn."

I thought back to all the weird events that happened. I looked through all he information stored in my head. The one answer came to me and I said it out loud.

"Parallel Worlds."

* * *

**Yay! The hardest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed! Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hi... um... somehow, I got the resolve to finish this story when I'm failing to update others. (Finally! The curse must be wearing off... you have NO idea whatsoever about what that means.) I hope I can finish this story soon because I feel like I'm desperately trying to make it take forever... **

**And um, Hana might seem OCC from the first chapter, but that's just because she's like that on a mission. In my mind, I imagine this Hana as a girl who laughs a lot when she's herself and around people she knows well.**

**Now, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"Parallel Worlds." I repeated again, only louder.

"Parallel World!" I repeated like it was the key to door that solves all my problems. In other words... like a squealing little girl.

Kyoya looked at me like I had gone crazy. Technically, I had, I mean, when do I _ever_ squeal like that? No, I have never in my life squealed before.

I took a deep breath, counted to ten and breathed out. It didn't do enough to calming me down, but, it helped a little. I could actually think now.

"Herbivore. Are you listening?" I blinked. He was talking? "Hn. You broke a rule. Do not ignore-"

"Okay, little birdie. STOP."

Kyoya twitched like he always does when I called him that. He also stopped talking too. There wasn't much of a difference the two little birdies~ are there?

I started laughing. Quietly at first, but then, it became louder until I was holding my stomach, my entire body shaking with laughter. There were tiny tears going down my face. I don't know what's gotten into me, but it must have been all the stress of not knowing. Of course, when I found something that I _did_ know, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop laughing, herbivore."

I held a hand up, the other still clutching my stomach. "Okay, okay. Give me a minute."

After about five minutes, Kyoya decided he had had enough. "Stop or I will bite you to death."

"Oh?" I got out between each burst of laughter that only became louder as time went on. "Think you can actually beat me? Try, I don't think you've ever had."

"I have never fought you before."

That sentence stopped me. It reminded me that I was not where I was and that I should return soon before I destroyed the balance the Trisenette created.

And if my parallel self switched with me when I came here... then, she's in danger too.

"Yes, you have. Not this you, but you. Of course you don't understand what I'm talking about because you're not the you I know and-" I cut myself off when I saw Kyoya's expression. Somehow, I just can't keep a chance from annoying him slip by, no matter how serious the situation. Actually, that isn't true. It's just that... I feel like I should just be taking stress off my shoulders. When did I become such a procrastinator?

"Okay, just ignore that. Um... do you know where your uncle is?" I asked Kyoya seriously.

His eyes narrowed. Did he have problems with his uncle in this world? But, they were so close in mine! Almost like father and son.

"There is no need to contact him." He said in a steely voice. I sighed I guess that was a yes.

"How can you have problems with Fon of all people? And he's very helpful too." I muttered under my breath.

"Why do you need him?"

I looked at him. "Well, he _is _ an arcobaleno. And arcobaleno usually now where each other are... and since we _never _ know where Verde-sama is, then I though Fon could help us find him."

"Why?"

"Right. I didn't tell you when I realized it earlier. Call Tetsuya in, if he asks later, I'm not repeating."

"He won't ask."

I sighed. Just how many differences where there? Tetsuya in my world asks just about everything. And if he knew we didn't tell him something... I shuddered. It was something even infamous assassin didn't like to deal with. And that was saying something.

"Fine. Just let him in!"

"Hn. Kusakabe, come in."

Apparently, this Tetsuya wasn't used to being in the office when there were 'private' conversations. In fact, he looked pretty uncomfortable. I laughed at his expression. When life gives you a chance to see the weakness of your friends, laugh and enjoy! That goes for infamous assassins as well.

"Okay, I'll explain." I said, ignoring Tetsuya's puzzled face. "I _think_, I'm from a parallel world. That's the only explanation. This place is actually quite different from where I come from. And, before you ask, I came here when I... uh, dropped a device Verde-sama made and it got dirty. I cleaned the mud off and I accidently... click the button." I closed my eyes.

I waited for the comments, but none came. Slowly opening my eyes again, just to make sure they didn't fall asleep (because, I'm in a parallel world! Kyoya and Tetsuya in _my_ world doesn't do that but here...) and they didn't. They were just looking at me.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a parallel world is, because I'm not explaining."

Tetsuya coughed into his fist, which I found really strange for him. "We know what they are... it's just we ran into a bit of trouble with them not too long ago." I swear I heard him say under his breath. "It makes more sense to say 10 years in the future, though."

"What trouble?" I asked. I was more than just a little curious.

"Mafia." Kyoya said.

"Hm... you said something earlier about a herbivore attracting mafioso... who is it?" I asked. This is just getting more and more interesting. And Tetsuya was getting more and more confused. I smirked.

"Excuse me, but, could you tell me who you are? I know you are from a parallel world, but what was your...relation with us? And what was your...occupation?

I snorted. "You sound so weird, Tetsuya!" His jaw dropped. "Anyways, to answer your question. You two are like my brothers and little birdie here, is my best friend." Tetsuya's face looked like it was deciding whether to look it's trying not to laugh or to look like it's mad.

"Right... like I said before, I'm an assassin, and infamous one, if I must say. Now tell me. Who is that herbivore that keeps attracting mafioso?"

Tetsuya looked at Kyoya as if asking permission to answer. Ah, the formal Tetsuya!

"Vongola Decimo."

"Oh, curse this, Vongola Decimo?! What has the school gotten into this time? Vongola is a familigia with one of the most bloodiest histories! Although it's improved with the Ninth... the Tenth can be evil! I don't care if Vongola began as a vigilant group or whatever, I will not tolerate such dangerous people at our school! EVER!" Don't get me wrong, I'm just as protective of this school as Kyoya.

Something sliver on Kyoya's finger caught my attention. All at once I felt my mind go red with anger.

"AND YOU! HOW COULD YOU! YOU- YOU-UGH!" I couldn't find the words I needed, but the anger heard in the few words I spoke were enough. Believe me, when I'm angry like this, even _Reborn _has an excuse to cower and hide.

I felt a stab of betrayal. How could Kyoya do this? We swore we would never kill innocent people! But here he was, as a guardian of one of the bloodiest familigas in the world. I guess I can't have much say in this can I? Not if I'm called the Bloody Flower by more than three-quarters of the Underworld...

Tears formed in my eye. I rubbed them away before they could fall. I stomped outside and slammed the door right in front of the stunned faces of Kyoya and Tetsuya: the traitors I thought I could trust my life with no matter _where _or _when_. How wrong I was!

* * *

**So much dialogue... such slow writing... what is the world going to do with me? Okay, Please please please review! Maybe then, I can write faster! (But, that's not a promise... that curse...)**


End file.
